


Taking Care Of Business

by chadleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Depictions of violence (minor), Found Family, M/M, Medical Jargon, Slight Canon Divergence, everybody lives in whale island because I SAID SO, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleorio/pseuds/chadleorio
Summary: The Zoldycks legacy reached far and wide to everybody in the underworld or to those who were affected. Even now, three years after leaving the family business, it still comes to haunt them.





	Taking Care Of Business

**Author's Note:**

> There's small depictions of violence and vomit tw but ask me to tag anything else if needed!

It was loud and sudden and fast. It happens sporadically, sometimes multiple times in a month other times none for weeks on weeks. People would come and go on Whale Island and hear the name Zoldyck thrown around, whispered hurriedly as they saw three children pass by. Only some of the people knew who the white hair Killua had resembled as they had seen it themselves. There were whispers about Kalluto as a Troupe member if they weren't careful about their symbol showing. It was an ever-present stamp on Whale Island that there were Zoldyck children living there for ship hands to be wary of.

The locals had grown to love their odd neighbours on the hill. Mito had taken them in much like she had Gon when he was a baby so it wasn’t unusual for most. Some had concerns but those were hushed with Mito’s sharp glare and proud stance in front of Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto in the market if they went to help. It was the childish state all three of them had to relearn that slowly seemed to overtake anybody around them that grew on the naysayers that, for everybody on the island, made the estranged Zoldyck children one of their own. 

But the whispers spread regardless and it was a source of money for greedy ship hands or people tough on their luck to exploit. 

It started, first, in the market a year into the children staying on the island. Killua was being scolded by Mito for having too much sugar, using his full name. It made them look up swiftly at the last name. He had a brother killed by the infamous family. Nobody else seemed to notice but he watched them the entire market, quietly fuming the entire time. 

How dare they act like children. They were monsters needed to be taken out of society, not congratulated. 

“Are those children from the family?” The ship hand ask quietly. 

The person next to him shot him a glare but still, said, “Yes. Don’t even think about it though. They’re trained from children to be assassins. I heard they’re fed poisons all their childhood to build up a tolerance to virtually all of them.”

“Huh,” was all the ship hand said. 

It didn’t deter him because soon, after he finished unloading the ship and was sent on his way. He started asking locals, feigning pure curiosity until he figured out they had a family friend with the local doctor in town. Just up the main road and hang a left on the school building and the clinic would be there was a mantra he repeated as he stalked to the building. He read the name on the outside and committed it to memory before moving on and sitting in the alleyway beside it, watching. 

It too hours of patience but soon the doctor was leaving, locking the clinic behind him on the phone with somebody who seemed to be his girlfriend. 

“Hey!” He called out. “Dr. Palidinight! How’re you!”

Leorio turned smiling and gave a small wave with no recognition behind his eyes. He turned back and kept walking off but the ship hand didn’t stop. 

He chats constantly as he fell into step with the doctor until he finally mutters into the phone, quietly as if to gain privacy, “Sweetheart, I’m going to have to call you back. I’ll be home in a few minutes.” 

Leorio finally turning with the same smile back to the shiphand. “What can I do for you, sir?”

It takes no time for his plan to kick in as he holds a knife to Leorio’s ribs. “I need everything on those Zoldyck children. You’re a family friend so obviously you’ve sold them poisons, given them medical help. Who knows what else. Help me so I can help you.”

“How could you help me,” Leorio says aggressively. “Funding the clinic with all the money you gain from getting the kids to their shit parents?”

“I knew you were smart. That was my exact offer.”

“I can’t believe they still make people this stupid.”

“Hey! I’m the one holding a knife to your chest, I’d show some respect and start talking before it becomes a damn problem.”

The ship hand makes a point to dig the knife in just enough as he talks. It doesn’t phase Leorio as he keeps walking, leading the ship hand off of the main street and into the fields. They’re silent the entire time until finally, Leorio turns to the shiphand as he stops on the border of the woods .

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks.

“Stop trying to buy yourself time. Just hurry up!” the ship hand barks, the knife shaking against Leorio’s torso.

Leorio sighs before he quickly elbows the shiphands arm up and away before he twists it behind the others back. He grips the shiphands wrist until the knife drops and Leorio kicks it away. 

“I did pass the Hunter Exam but most importantly why would you attack a doctor who doesn’t charge their patients. What’s wrong with you?” Leorio paused before adding on, “Actually I don’t care don’t try to weasel out of this with talking to me.”

Leorio knocked the guy out before hoisting him onto his shoulder like a sack of flour and quickly walking to the local police station. It was more of a formality to call them police as next to no crime happened on the island and they acted more like a coast guard if anything. They made quick work of taking the man from Leorio though and locking him in a holding cell.

“He won’t bother you anymore, Doc. Get back to your partner already.” The sheriff said with a wink, giving Leorio an elbow.

It was a grim reminder of the Zoldyck name’s legacy. And a sad precedent to what was to come. 

The events came randomly, mostly after somebody recognized any of the children. Mito made a point of not telling Alluka or Kalluto, even if they could figure out what it was. They didn’t need to stress about being children on this island and they wouldn’t if Mito could have any say in it. 

Most people figured out Leorio was a family friend fast and would try to use him as bait. Some saw Kurapika with one of the kids and tracked them around town. It always ended with Kurapika having to hand in a bleeding and unconscious person into the sheriff’s office, grumpily lementing to Leorio about having to wash blood out of his clothes again. 

Some even tried to corner Mito before but underestimated her. Killua and Gon insisted on showing her how to fight and soon she was easily capable of fending off the random passerby trying to make quick money. 

This time though...this was different. There was something in the air. It was dangerous and it was heavy and this time this person wasn’t here for revenge or quick money on a whim. Kurapika felt instantly the force of their intent as they heard the crash downstairs. 

They shot up, awake and already halfway out of bed before Leorio could roll over. 

Leorio worked overtime, a 14 hour day, and barely could move from exhaustion but the minute Kurapika mutters what they heard, he’s up. He's pulling pillows underneath the blankets to make it look like people are there still before he glued himself to the wall beside Kurapika.

They creep into the hall, both going as fast as possible to their daughter, Ayame’s, room. They pick her up out of the crib hastily. She stirs, looking around grumpily before latching onto Kurapika’s shirt.

Leorio held out his hands for Ayame. Kurapika hands her over and she shifts, her blonde hair barely hiding her eyes and she falls into Leorio’s chest. 

Leorio breathes, “Kurapika, I’ll take her to Ms. Mito’s as fast as I can. Killua might already know something’s wrong. I can’t fight with how tired I am right now.”

“I know. I’ll catch their attention so you can leave safely.” Kurapika hesitates as they ghost past Leorio and stands on their tiptoes to catch his lips. 

“Please do not do anything too stupid while I’m gone.” Leorio breaths against Kurapika’s lips.

“I could almost say the same to you.”

They pull away and carefully look into the hall, stalking into it carefully. Leorio creeps behind them and breaks off at the stairs. Kurapika whirls around, putting his arm up to catch the knife that was coming towards him. 

They backs up quickly, planting their feet as the assassin goes in again. They bat back the knife and jab quickly upwards, trying to catch his chin. He moves back and tries to use Kurapika’s momentum against them but it backfires. Kurapika lets themself fall forward and catch his arms, snaking below them and behind so the arms became twisted behind. Kurapika puts a knee into his spine and soon he’s slowly going to his knees and the knife clatters to the floor.

Just as quickly though, Kurapika is thrown against the railing, tumbling over it down the stairs and into the bookcase that’s at the end. They groan but can’t regain their senses fast enough because suddenly the assassin’s there, kicking them out of the pile of fallen bookshelves into the living room, breaking a leg off the end table by the couch. 

“Not so tough now, huh?” the assassin asks. He picks Kurapika up by their shirt and kicks at their ribs. They cough up bile and blood and keel over onto the floor, wheezing.

They sweep the assassin’s feet out from under him and try to fight back but he was got in too many good hits. Kurapika can’t breathe right and they’re lightheaded and can’t stop feeling the burn in his throat get worse as time passes. 

It’s not long before Killua is there, though. His presence crackles into the house and soon the assassin is backing into the wall, wildly looking for where Killua will come from. He walks into view from the entrance way and glares up at the intruder.

“You wanted to see me?” He asks. He steps forward while the assassin steps back. 

Kurapika coughs, gently sitting up. Killua lets out a harsh, mocking laugh. “What are you getting old too? This loser broke your ribs?”

“Now isn’t the time…” Kurapika says grudgingly. 

Killua doesn't acknowledge that. The joking look he had thrown to Kurapika is gone and there was nothing left in his face as he stalks towards the Assassin. Each step rings through the house as he makes his way over and stops, staring at the assassin. They're barely concealing their shaking despite his face not portraying anything. 

“I’ll give you one chance to tell me who sent you and what you want.” Killua snaps his wrist, his claws expanding. “I’ll make sure they know where to find your body.”

“Killua,” Kurapika says sharply. “Not in the house.”

Killua groans before grabbing the assassin by the throat and throwing him out the bathroom window, the shatter breaking the night. 

He jumps out after the assassin, kneeling over him and pointing his claws to his throat. “Ready to talk?”

“I’ll tell you why I’m here but they’ll kill me if I say who it is.”

“Does it look like I care what will happen to you?”

“Please…I need this money.”

“Your time’s almost up. I’d hurry if I were you.”

“Okay! Okay I was sent here to kill the two men in the house and kidnap their daughter for information and and money on the Zoldyck family. A former victim’s family wanted to get revenge and the rumours around the ship dock made them hire me to find out more.”

Without hesitation Killua stabs his hand through the man’s chest. His face holds no emotion but his legs shake as he crouches next to the, now dead, assassin. Kurapika came behind him and gently guides him back to the house. 

“I’ll call Leorio and let him know that the assassin is dead. Wash your hands so Alluka doesn’t get scared.”

Killua snorts. “She’s seen me do worse to protect her from people Illumi has sent after us. He still tries sometimes to get her back.”

Kurapika makes a small noise but doesn’t say anything else. He takes his phone out and within a single ring, Leorio picks up. 

“Kurapika! What happened we heard a lot of crashing. Alluka and Kalluto are awake and keep asking about Killua, too.”

“He’s fine and so am I. The assassin is after the Zoldycks information again. He put up a fight and was more professional than most but in the end was still a coward.”

Leorio sighs. “Alright...I’ll let everybody know. Gon is saying we need to stay the rest of the night here so everybody can sleep knowing we’re all safe.”

Kurapika smiles. “We’ll be there soon, then. Killua and I will clean the small mess before heading over.”

“Okay, stay safe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Killua makes a gagging motion towards Kurapika as they hang up. “You two are so gross.”

“No better than you and Gon. I would think somebody also in a relationship would be fine seeing these things.”

“You two make it gross. You’re so weirdly in love despite how loud Leorio is compared to you.”

Kurapika shrugs. “We need to clean the mess up. I will need help as my ribs are damaged from when he knocked me down the stairs.”

They both get to work sweeping up the glass, clearing the broken furniture, and wiping down the blood stains that covered the floor in odd places. It took twenty minutes to finish the house and then another thirty to bury the man in the woods. 

When they walk into Mito’s house, Alluka, Gon, and Leorio all converge on them. Alluka is in tears, pulling both of them by the neck into a hug while Gon does the same around both their torso’s. The wince Kurapika makes caught everybody’s attention and Leorio narrows his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Kurapika says. It doesn’t convince anybody though as Alluka puts her hands on her hips and puffs out her cheeks.

“Mr. Kurapika if you’re hurt you have to see a doctor!”

She takes Kurapika’s hand and tugs at it as she walks off to a side room, looking pointedly at Leorio. She didn’t need to say anything though as he had started following already. 

“It’s nothing, I just fell down some stairs.” Kurapika tries to say but Gon erupts with, “You fell down the stairs?!” 

“It was so uncool I saw it before I got into the house.” Killua pipes up.

“Why didn’t you help?” 

“Didn’t think I need to. Seems like Leorio isn’t the only senior citizen here.”

“I will have you know I’m only 29!”

“Aunt Mito’s-!”

Alluka clears her throat loudly, cutting Gon off. “You don’t say a lady’s age!”

“Where’s Ayame,” Kurapika says, trying to divert the attention away from them.

“I have her,” Kalluto says. “I will keep her safe while you are checked over.”

It took some pulling but Kurapika is sat down in the bathroom, on the counter so Leorio doesn’t have to bend over. Alluka quickly pulls out the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages, pushing them at Leorio, who smiles and accepts them.

He pats her head and says, “Thanks, kiddo. Could you close the door behind you? Kurapika’s shy.”

“I am not!”

Alluka giggles and nods and she swings her arms happily as she leaves.

Kurapika gently pushes Leorio’s shoulder. “You’re the shy one between us, if anything.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Boss.”

“You’re still calling me that? I haven’t been with Nostrade for three years.”

Leorio winks up at Kurapika before he finally sighs and says, “Okay take your shirt off, I need to see your ribs. How did you land when you fell?”

Kurapika doesn’t move though, crossing their arms and grumbling, “I was pushed, to be accurate. I went over the banister.”

“You  _ went over the bannister?  _ Okay, shirt off, let’s go. Don’t be shy I’ve seen it plenty of times, come on.”

It took some struggling but finally, Kurapika relents, pale from moving their chest as much as they have trying to wiggle away from Leorio’s hands. They sigh and lift their shirt and aren’t comforted by the similar blanching of Leorio.

“What I can see right now is you definitely have a rib or two out of place. These two,” Leorio pointed to the bottom most ribs on Kurapika’s right. “They’re out of their sockets while at least three more have broken or been shatter in some way. The bruising makes it look worse but that’s to be expected. Did you vomit when you were hit?”

“I...coughed up some blood, yes.”

“That could signal internal bleeding.” Leorio gently moves his hand along Kurapika’s ribs. “Do all of them hurt or just certain ones I touch.”

“Stop….touching them. All of...All of them hurt.”

Leorio nods and takes a pen light out of his pocket, shining it into Kurapika’s eyes. He had collapsed without changing out of his scrubs so  checking all of Kurapika’s vitals, tracking their breathing, heartbeat, etc was made easier. The entire time Kurapika watches him work, hyper-aware of where they were being touched, and bristling the minute he came close to their ribs. 

“I think the worst thing is you have some minor internal bleeding. I can fix that and the two out of place ribs. I can guide them back but it won’t feel good. Usually I’d try to sedate patients at least partially while doing this. Even with Nen it’s still painful.”

“I don’t care. I trust you. But can you handle it? You were using nen all day for 14 hours.”

Leorio laughs, gently kissing Kurapika’s nose. “I’ll be fine. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to sleep as you sleep on your side and both of your sides are hurt.”

Kurapika looks skeptically at Leorio but won’t object any further. They watch Leorio breathe out and his aura shine onto his hand, feeling gentle and warm compared to the harsh and sharp bite of before when they were touched around their ribs. 

“I’ll start with your bleeding. Your ribs, from what it seems, aren’t pressing against your lungs in any way that’s a danger to them popping. This won’t hurt, it will feel maybe too warm, though.”

They nod, feeling their shoulders drop and untense more and more as the constant ache in their abdomen starts to fade. Leorio doesn’t pull back as it fades but the toll it’s already taking on him, using his Nen while already so exhausted, was obvious in the shake of his hand. 

“You can heal me more later. You are about to collapse.” Kurapika says harshly.

“I’ll be fine. My hands shake like this during healing all the time.”

“Because you’re so tired. Don’t try to be stubborn to help me I can make it-”

“If your ribs move, your lungs will deflate and you could go into shock if not treated.”

Kurapika starts to say more but cuts themself off and makes a small sound of angry defeat. “Fine, but just move my ribs back into place. Nothing else.”

Leorio nods, concentrating on finding the ribs out of place. He gently pulls his hand along Kurapika’s back, asking, when he pushes against the space between the vertebrae and ribs, which one hurt more. Once he found the ones dislocated, three in total, he steps back and motions for Kurapika turn around. 

“It’ll be easier for me to see where I’m guiding it like this. If it hurts too much, tell me and I’ll stop. I might need to have somebody else in here because you might need to hold somebody’s hand or shoulder.”

“Killua doesn’t mind seeing me without my shirt...considering,” Kurapika gestured to their bra absently.

“Do you want me to get him? Because we can do this in the main room too if being around people would help. Them talking might be better to distract you.”

“Alluka might get scared…”

“She’s Killua and Kalluto’s sister. She’s seen a lot and been trained against poisons and electricity like the rest. I’m guessing there’s only one assassin and he’s in the ground so you don’t have to worry about them coming after us tonight, at least. You can relax.”

Kurapika nods, albeit slowly, in agreement. They held out their hands for Leorio’s, who takes them and guides Kurapika to the ground. Leorio picks their shirt up and drapes it over his shoulder. They open the bathroom door to Gon and Killua wrestling, Kalluto quietly sitting beside Alluka, watching her colour with Ayame still asleep in their arms, and Mito sitting taut and upright and rigid at the table.

Everybody’s eyes snap towards the door as they emerge and Gon is the first to speak, asking, “Are you alright, Kurapika?”

“I need to relocate three of his ribs and caged into a bathroom isn’t exactly the best spot for it. We need you all to talk to them as I do it.”

“Okay!” Alluka and Gon both exclaim. 

They rush over to the main room, waiting expectantly while Killua and Kalluto follow, slower than the other two. Kalluto is still holding Ayame, who is starting to become restless, signalling she’ll be up for the day soon.

Kurapika sits heavily at the end with Mito pulling over a chair from the dining table for Leorio to use. It doesn’t take long for Alluka to be happily chatting to Killua and Kurapika, asking them about their days and how things work. Kalluto speaks up sometimes with Gon sitting diligently beside Kurapika, holding their hand. 

Leorio was right, it hurt badly. Everybody tries to ignore Kurapika’s small noises of pain as Leorio slowly but surely guides all three ribs back into place. It took twenty minutes but the kids didn’t stop talking the entire time so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. 

When he’s finished, Leorio can feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second and his limbs drop without warning, his aura failing. He rubs his eyes as Kurapika hurriedly puts their shirt back on. 

“Alright, you guys. That’s enough for tonight.” Mito speaks up. She stands and starts to usher Alluka and Kalluto to their room on the ground floor. 

“I don’t want to sleep here though.” Alluka says. “I want to be with Leorio and Kurapika.”

“I would, also, like to sleep in the same room as them.” Kalluto says quietly.

“Can we all sleep in the living room? It’ll be a slumber party!” Gon asks, hopping onto his knees and looking over the back of the couch expectantly.

“If they’re fine with it, then...alright.” Mito turns to Kurapika and Leorio. “Do you want us to sleep in the same room?”

“I think it would make all of us feel better after what happened tonight.” Kurapika says.

Leorio just nods, making a noise of agreement. Kurapika nudges him and he sits up and shifts to the couch so Mito can put the chair back at the table. The minute he sits beside Kurapika, he makes a gesture for Ayame and Kalluto passes her over. She rolls into Leorio’s chest immediately clinging onto his shirt. She looks around and, seeing everybody around her, her eyes turn bright red. Kurapika smiles and runs a finger over her cheek. She lets out a gurgle, kicking her legs. Leorio kisses her head before tucking it against putting his neck. He looks over to Kurapika and gives that stupid smile to them that they love so much and they brush their hand through his hair as they catch his lips. They smile into the kiss, holding Leorio's gently.

Everybody was busy getting their blankets and beds made along the floor and it was loud and hectic. Gon and Killua were being rowdier than usual for their sake while Alluka was gleefully joining in. There was maybe too much noise for four am but it was nice after what just happened and with a small surge of love and happiness, kiurapika couldn't help but think that this was why it was worth the unwanted visitors and the pain. 

To see moments where everybody was so excited to be together and to see Leorio and their daughter and their other kids all together, safe. It was worth it and so much more. 


End file.
